


I love you so much (do me a favor and don't reply)

by Summertime_saddness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy-centric, Canon Compliant, Class Differences, F/M, Gen, Life on the ark was fucked up, Past Relationship(s), Poverty, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Bartering, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_saddness/pseuds/Summertime_saddness
Summary: The thing was. Bellamy wasn’t the huge player people thought he was. It was easy, on the ground, to get women, to get them to fall into bed with him, to do whatever sexy moves they thought he wanted. He was older, was Chancellor de facto, and everyone wanted to try out the new rules of lawlessness.





	I love you so much (do me a favor and don't reply)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a new fandom! Canon is kind of all over the place. See the end for more specifics about the tags

A five minute walk from the drop ship a small stream was discovered. Hidden behind a row of trees the stream was filled with fresh water and tiny fish that flashed silver when they swam by. The current was strong and the clear water was shallow enough to wade in.

In the early half light of the morning, Bellamy liked to bathe in the water, letting its biting cold slosh away the grime from the previous day. He was used to cold showers on the Ark and the stream’s biting chill helped keep him grounded. A quick splash startled him and he looked up to see Clarke half submerged in the water, blond hair wet and clinging to the side of her face, wide blue eyes blinking at him from a few feet upstream. 

“Bellamy.” Clarke acknowledged,turning to dunk the back of her head into the freezing water. 

Bellamy was impressed but he said nothing, just rubbed the paste of sand and aloe into the skin of his arms. 

“You’re out here early.” He said conversationally.

“Am I?” Clark said, still not looking at him. “Clearly not early enough.”

Bellamy couldn’t tell if Clarke was fully naked but he took note of the way she kept her body shielded by the water. He turned so that he was facing the opposite bank as he scrubbed under his arms.

“You’re not doing such a terrible job, you know.” Clarke began after a few moments of silence. “At leading.” She continued at Bellamy's confused expression. 

Bellamy scoffed. “Well, jeez, thanks Princess. Praise from you.”

He heard rather than saw Clarke shake her head, the water droplets from her hair making tiny plopping sounds as they hit in the stream. 

“Just saying.” Clarke muttered.

Later, when Clarke was getting out of the water and Bellamy's back was firmly turned as he listened to her pulling on her clothes he called out to her before she left.

“Thanks, Clarke.”

He turned around to catch her smiling fainting. 

“You’re welcome, Bellamy.” 

 

The thing was. Bellamy wasn’t the huge player people thought he was. It was easy, on the ground, to get women, to get them to fall into bed with him, to do whatever sexy moves they thought he wanted. He was older, was Chancellor de facto, and everyone wanted to try out the new rules of lawlessness. He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy it because he did, he enjoyed all of it.

 

Bellamy didn’t have a lot of privacy on the Ark, was used to sharing bed space with his mother or, when they thought it was safe, his sister. Octavia was a cuddler, would wrap her long limbs, still thick with baby fat, around his body. No matter how much Bellamy protested, pulling at her sweaty skin and grumbling at her terrible morning breath.

“You’re insufferable, Octavia the Octopus.” He’d mutter into her hair, making no move to push her off.

Octavia just grinned, tongue poking cheekily from the side her mouth. 

 

Their mother would disappear for hours at night. Coming back to their small apartment smelling like the harsh soap from the washroom and her shirt pulled up high around her neck. Bellamy pretended like he didn’t see the red bites that drifted up from her collarbone or the way her mouth looked swollen and red. 

“Look what I got,” She’d say, smiling gently at them, unpacking her treasures from her bag.

Bellamy was silent as he watched her lay out the coveted materials: extra fabric to make a new dress for Octavia, painkillers for the headaches Bellamy sometimes got. Simple things like salt and a new toothbrush. Impossible luxuries. Bellamy didn’t bother asking her how she got them. He already knew.

When he pulled the first girl into his tent on the ground, her name was Layla with big green eyes, he looked her in the eye, taking a step back to clear the air of lust between them.

“Look, I want to make sure you’re doing this because you want to do this, right?” He said steadily, eyes dark and intense. “Not because you think I’ll do something for you, or because you have to. This is just for fun.”

The girl had nodded. And Bellamy pushed to make sure, so that she verbalized that yes, it was for fun, it was because she could do whatever the hell she wanted, and she wanted to fuck Bellamy.

It was easier then to just let go.To enjoy the steady push pull of their bodies, the slick sweetness of their skin on his. 

 

He caught Clarke Griffin watching him when he opened the tent to let two girls who had spent the night out of his tent, her face hard and disapproving. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her, letting a suggestive smirk play across his mouth. Clarke huffed, turning quickly away and Bellamy laughed under his breath. 

Didn’t she know they weren’t on the Ark anymore? 

 

On the ground, he sometimes dreamed about kissing Clarke. The dreams weren’t strictly sexual. They’d be walking, always moving, Clarke leading him somewhere with her eyebrows creased. Then they’d stop, the sunlight taking a bluish hue, and his movements would become dream sluggish. They’d start kissing, and Bellamy would feel like an insect caught in amber, slowing down until he was frozen in the golden liquid for all of eternity. Mouth still connected to Clark’s.

He’d wake up feeling sweaty and unsettled, like seeds were growing in his belly, their green vines taking root against his organs. 

When Bellamy was 13, he walked into the washroom outside of the rooms where their classes were held. It was early, but he wanted to see if he could sneak some paper towels for Octavia back to their room. 

As the door closed behind him, he was startled to see Arden from one of his classes standing by the sink, face stricken with shock.

Bellamy knew he should leave, she had clearly meant to lock to door, but he stood there, confused and transfixed. Arden had been a cute kid, with a wide smile and deep dimples, but as they had gotten older her skin turned greyish and was acne prone, her hair never smooth or well kempt. But this Arden standing before him was beautiful, her hair thick and curling into shiny ringlets. Her skin was pale but rich, with a healthy, natural glow. He stared at her.

“Bellamy,” she hissed, turning to partially hide her face. “Get out!”

He was dazed, confused. How had her face changed?

When he saw Arden later that day she looked as she always had, plain and sickly. 

“Well, Bellamy,” His mother said to him that night in their quarters, smoothing back his curly hair from his forehead. “Things on the Ark are hard, and many people, like Arden’s family, have it harder than others. They don’t want to invite anyone to try to offer them extra help or supplies in exchange for their beautiful daughter.” 

His mother’s face was grim but she gave Bellamy a gentle, sad smile, patting his cheek.

Bellamy understood what his mother told him, understood that on some level, it was Arden’s family who didn’t want to be tempted by an offer. Were afraid that desperation might make them give up their only daughter when she came of age. He clenched his fists, glad suddenly, that Octavia, the image of their mother, beautiful in every way, was hidden away under the floor. 

“You’re such a good boy, Bellamy.” His mother said, her large eyes, his eyes staring intently into his face. “You will be a good man.”

He often wondered what his mother would think of him now. With the blood on his hands that bore a mark that never washed off. A blackness that wrapped its inky stain around his soul. 

“You’re all heart, Bellamy.” His mother used to say. “Never give that up.”

He’s glad she couldn’t see him now.

 

Sometimes he missed those early days. When they had first landed and his biggest problem was trying to get Clarke to take off her wristband. But those days were over.

There was something about Clarke that made Bellamy feel unsettled. First of all, she smelled weird. He noticed the first time when they were at the drop ship site, in the very beginning. When she had gotten up into his face about something and he smelled it - her - strange and rich and unnervingly wild. Later, he realized she smelled like the forest. Earth a natural claim in her DNA.

 

He remembered Clarke from the Ark. How could he not. The princess waiting to claim her crown of privilege, the prodigal daughter waiting to begin her rule. When he was a training to be a guard he was allowed on different levels of the Ark, floors someone like him had no reason to go on. He would see her, always with Jaha’s son, walking purposefully through the halls, always something in her hands. She was Octavia’s age, he figured, but in every way her opposite: blonde hair, pale skin that glowed from exposure from the lights pumped with vitamin D the rich got to sit under, eyes as blue as the oceans of the earth seen from the windows of the ship. Bellamy wanted to hate her, but he felt sorry for her instead. It must be lonely, he thought, being royalty. 

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” 

Bellamy started from where he was washing his hair in the stream half a mile from Camp Jaha, the cold water running in rivulets down his back. 

He turned to see Clarke smirking down at him from the bank, an old Ark issued blanket wrapped around her body like a towel. 

Bellamy laughed, dunking his head under the water to wash the remaining soap from his hair. 

“Hey, this is my time. Not my fault you have no boundaries.” 

Clarke walked down the bank until she was a few feet upstream, throwing her towel over a branch and walking carefully into the stream. 

“I’m not sure how we’re going to survive this grounder attack.” She said quietly, hissing as she submerged her body into the stream. 

Bellamy turned to watch her in the faint glow emerging from the horizon. 

“We’ll figure it out, Clarke. We always do.”

Clarke laughed, splashing water onto her arms and shoulders.

“Since when did you become such an optimist?”

Bellamy shrugged, ignoring the way Clarke’s pale eyes seemed to glow in the semi darkness. He kept his eyes somewhere over her shoulder, tried not think of her nakedness hidden beneath the water.

“Well, either we’ll survive or we’ll die. And we’ve been through too much to die like this.”

Clarke smiled faintly. “We have been through a lot haven’t we?” 

“From space to earth, crazy right?”

Clarke blew a bubble in the water, watching it skim the surface before popping. 

“Crazy.”

 

Bellemy can still remember every detail of the first girl he had sex with. It was before his mother was floated and Octavia had been found. Before he fucked everything up. 

Her name was Eliza. She had dark skin and even darker eyes, hair soft and curling, with cheeks that dimpled deeply when she smiled. Which was often. 

She worked in the caf near his station, dolling out the rations of soggy rice and meat stew into their bowls of metal. She had been in Bellamy's classes when he was young but like many Ark children, had been pulled out after the mandatory three years of basic schooling. Her parents hadn’t seen the point. Nether could Bellamy. Not when there was a chance to make some extra money.

They exchanged notes tucked underneath the bowl when she took it from him to pour his slop in, dimpling at him with wide eyes when their fingertips would brush. They would meet up after her shift, kissing sloppily in one of the empty storage rooms, giggling when their teeth would knock together. 

It happened one of these times. 

She had initiated it, pushing him gently to the floor, pulling his long body on top of her small one. It was hot and cramped and over far too quickly, but Bellamy remembered the way she had smiled brilliantly when he kissed her bare neck, how her smooth skin had felt against his. 

Bellamy wasn’t in love with her yet but he could be. The promise of it was written in the shape of her mouth on his and the way his hands shook when he touched her.

A week later she was married off to an older man on the Alpha station in exchange for extra rations for her family. Bellamy never saw her again.

 

Later, Bellamy pulled his wet body, sluggish from the water, back out onto the bank. He didn’t care that he was naked, it was barely daylight and he knew Clarke wouldn’t look. 

He lay on the cool grass, panting slightly, his eyes followed the stars as the slowly faded as the sun continued to steadily rise. 

“So I guess we might die tomorrow,” He said softly, listening to the sounds of Clarke finishing her wash. 

“We might.” Clarke mumbled into the water as she scrubbed her face.

“Maybe the Grounders will make us servants or something instead of just killing us.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad, we could have our own little servant community and -” 

“Bellamy,” Clarke turned to look at him, amusement clear on her face. “What did you tell me before?”

“That we’ll figure something out?” 

Clarke smiled at him. “Exactly.”

Their eyes met over the water. 

Bellamy felt a promise bloom somewhere inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of references to those who are poor on the ark selling their bodies to get more supplies. There's also a reference to a 13 year old girl who purposely makes herself look unattractive so that no one will offer her family more money/supplies in exchange for her when she comes of age. Let me know if more tags are needs!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
